According to Robert T. Maleeny and William F. Palmer, Environmental Odor Control, Soap/Cosmetics/Chemical Specialties for January 1991, pp. 28-31, malodors are usually caused by chemicals that are perceived at very low concentrations. Although malodors may not be dangerous to health at low levels, they can affect one's enjoyment of the environment. Maleeny and Palmer disclose that the perfumers of ancient Egypt and Medieval Europe practised masking by deodorizing through the use of perfumes, colognes and sachets. The authors also suggested that foot care can be one of many applications for malodor counteractants. However, there are few, if any commercially available perfume deodorizers in which the perfume component of the deodorizer can be releasably attached to and removed from the interior of a shoe, and still provide sufficient perfume to mask foot or shoe odors. Part of the problem of constructing such a deodorizer lies in the relatively high loading of fragrance in the component containing the perfume (ie. about 10 milligrams (mg) or greater) necessary to mask the foot and shoe odors. Such concentrated loadings of fragrance in the perfume component can cause the adhesive holding the deodorizer to the footwear to soften, causing the deodorizer to loosen from the footwear. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a convenient deodorizer for masking foot and shoe odors in which the perfume component could be easily applied to and removed from the shoe interior. It would also be desirable to provide a deodorizer for masking foot and shoe odors through controlled release of fragrance.